The destruction of Loki
by Danish Serpent
Summary: The Avengers have for some reason already been established. In a few days, it is Thor's coronation, and The Avengers are invited. They arrive the day before and are invited to a feast with Odin, Frigga, Loki and Thor. Loki hasn't found out that he is adopted, but is yet to realise.


**Note:** I will add chapters throughout the months. Follow the story to get notifications when I add another chapter :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything in this story except my OC, Merida.

"Hey Sif, you don't happen to know where Loki is, do you?" A beautiful young woman with eyes such a deep blue, you could almost drown in them, asked the fierce warrior.

"Nah, sorry Merida. You can ask Heimdal, sure he can see him, wherever he's hiding." Lady Sif answered. What the young warrior didn't know, was that Loki had long ago found a way to shield himself from The Gatekeeper, and the Allfather's sight. Merida had seen him do it loads of time before. She had even tried it with him, on one of their late night adventures.

"All right, well if you see him, please tell him that the Allfather has requested his presence," Merida said, and then left in a hurry. Merida knew that if Loki didn't want to be found, there would be no reason for searching. But she also knew, that if the Allfather wasn't greeted with the presence of his youngest son, he would know that Loki had become a greater sorcerer than ever expected, and would know what Loki was capable of. He would demand Loki to tell him how he's able to shield himself from their sight, and he would know that Loki and Merida were secretly dating. Loki wasn't allowed to be with anyone except the highest respected women of Asgard, so they had to sneak out and shield themselves from Heimdal and Odin. Merida stopped for a second to think of all the places Loki could be hiding, and his reason for hiding.

 _In just a few days it's Thor's coronation, which definitely can't be easy for Loki. Where does he go, when it's about Thor or his family?_ Merida couldn't think of any place in specific Loki would go, when it suddenly hit her. _Got it!_

Merida ran, full fierce down the halls of the great castle, and out the massive golden doors. Out in the fresh air, and fully determined on the path she was heading towards. A huge wall of trees and Thorne bushes were blocking the way, but Merida knew that that was just another of Loki's illusions, and ran right through the obstacle. And right there on the other side of the illusion was Loki sat. He looked pleased, and a bit amused.

"Why - are you - smiling - like that?" Merida said under her breath.

"How did you know where to find me?" Loki said, already knowing the answer.

"I know you, remember?" Merida winked at him and took his hand. "Come on, your father wishes to speak with you." Loki sighed and got up.

"Why would he want to see me anyway?" Loki said on the way to the throne room.

"I dunno, probably something about the Midgardians coming to celebrate your brother."

"Of course. Of course, it is about my brother. It is the only reason he ever talks to me." Loki said, putting on his game face.

"Come on, you know that's not true!" Merida proclaimed. "He also talks to you, when you have done something stupid and broken rules." Loki let out a little laugh and opened the great golden doors to the throne room. They were greeted with Odin sat on his throne, Frigga by his side and Thor kneeling before them. Loki and Merida took place beside Thor, kneeled and placed their right fists on their heart.

"You can leave now, Merida," Odin spoke, with his deep voice. Merida rose to her feet, bowed deeply and left the room, without a word uttered.

"Thor, Loki. You might know why your mother and I have called you in." Odin said, standing up.

"Well, let's see; Loki hasn't done anything idiotic as far as we know, and I haven't been in the field for a few days now. You must have called us, to prepare us for a secret mission to Jotunheim!" Thor said and raised his hammer, Mjölner. Loki rolled his eyes, sighed and stepped forward.

"You have obviously _summoned_ us to ensure that I will behave in the company of the Midgardians and that he… (Loki gesturing to Thor) will look after his _friends_ , and make sure that they don't screw up."

Odin and Frigga looked at Loki. Frigga with eyes wide open, and Odin with curiosity in his gaze.

"That's right my son," Odin stated. "This is an important feast, and we will not tolerate any funny surprises." He looked directly into Loki's emerald green eyes. "And we cannot have your Midgardians friends run around like wild chimpanzees. Therefore, you, (looking at Thor) will have full responsibility for their actions."

"Yes, sir." Loki and Thor said as one and bowed their heads.

"Know, clean yourselves up, and get ready for the arrival of the Midgardians. Step off." Odin said. And that was exactly what the two brothers did. They Splashed some water in their faces, changed outfits and brushed their hair. Loki went to see Merida, as Thor went down to Heimdal to greet his friends as they get to Asgard.

"So, what did the Allfather have to say?" Merida smiled as soon as she saw Loki coming towards her.

"Nothing special. Want to go for a shielded walk?" A shielded walk. That was what he said when he just wanted to make out.

"Loki. If you really like me, then you have to tell your family about us. I don't want to be _Just another girl that Loki tricks_." Merida said no longer smiling.

"What do you mean with that? I haven't even been with that many!" Loki said acting all innocent. "I do like you, and you are not just _another girl_. You are special to me, but you know that I am not allowed to be with you. I will tell my parents about you, I promise. Just not now."

Merida and Loki decided to wait for Thor and the Midgardians outside the throne room.

Thor was on his way to Heimdal when a sudden thought struck him. _What if Bruce suddenly turns into The Hulk? That would be a disaster, but there would be no reason for him to turn, as long as Loki behaves. Right?_

"Hello, Thor Odinson." Heimdal greeted Thor as soon as he'd stepped off the Bifröst and entered the golden dome. Heimdal was standing with the great sword, his back to Thor whilst gazing at the stars.

"Your friends are quite entertaining to watch." Thor approaches Heimdal, who's still gazing towards the stars. "At the moment they are arguing about who gets to hand over their hostess gift."

"sounds like them. Are they ready yet?"

"I would say so," Heimdal said, grabbing the sword and opening the gate to Bifröst.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will very soon add chapter 2, and I can already reveal: There's going to be some tension between Loki and Clint, Tony are having fun with the Asgardians women and Sif and Natasha might make a great duo.**


End file.
